Ranger Teams You Never Knew
by 100TenMillion
Summary: You think you know the Power Rangers? Think again! There are many Ranger teams that are unknown to the public, and this fic is all about them! A collection of shirebunnies featuring Ranger teams based on unadapted Super Sentai seasons as well as original creations of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger Teams Forgotten by History**

 **Team 1: Power Rangers de la Fuerza Motoriz**

(This team is based on Kousoku Sentai Turboranger)

In the year 2004, as Mesogog laid out his rampage across Reefside, a separate threat was looming in the city of Puebla, Mexico. An evil demon from the time of the Aztecs, Zizimit, arose from his prison, which was accidentally destroyed by a land development project. Zizimit controlled an army of darkness called the Azotol, monsters from the underground that fed on human flesh. The foot soldiers of the Azotol were called Azotolites; they had black skin, white masks, white cloth garments that had only one shoulder strap, white boots, and white gloves. Zizimit himself was a giant mass of tentacles wrapping a demonic face, but he could transform himself into a giant warrior once he consumed enough humans.

Zizimit's plan was to kidnap all the humans he could to eat them. To stop him, a man named Dr Pedro Almodovar Casares developed a new technology; an engine that could tap into the Morphing Grid, providing free energy for the world. He called it the "Motor Eterno" or the Eternal Engine. He intended the Eternal Engine to ween the world of its dependency on oil; but he soon found himself converting his brain child to a weapon for defence. He created five morphers based on miniature versions of the Eternal Engine and gave them to five heroic teens.

The first of these was Elian Cruz Acevedo, the local soccer champ who saved Dr Almodovar from a gang of thugs. He was a handsome young man, athletic and fit, five foot eleven, clean shaven with a tan and a head of jet black hair in a Caesar cut. He was given the Red morpher.

The second was Luisa Almodovar Sevilla, daughter of Dr Almodovar. A true high class Mexican beauty; olive skin, blonde hair, green eyes, a saucy smile, standing five foot three. A brilliant scientist in her own right, she was given the Pink morpher.

Following these two was a young man named Gabriel Torres Cruz (no relation to Elian), a young mechanic with a passion for machinery. He had jet black hair, white skin, stood six feet tall, was clean shaven with a cleft shin, brown eyes, and a perpetual frown. He was under an apprenticeship with Dr Almodovar, and so was chosen to be Black.

Then was a local boy from the barrio, Arturo Reyes Mendez. A self-taught Amerindian orphan whose machines made from scrap had caught Almodovar's attention, he was trusted to be Blue. He had long, black hair, bronze skin, stood five foot five, and overall was quite shy.

Finally, Luisa's boyfriend, a lad named Paco Chavez Marques, was trusted to be Yellow. Though lacking in intelligence, he more than made up for it with spirit and heart. Quick with a smile, always ready to laugh, he stood six foot ten, had messy brown hair, a mustache, blue eyes, and a bit of pudge around the belly. He was also one hell of a cook; his tamales were to die for!

The five teens stood together, and through many battles, managed to defeat Zizimit and the Azotol once and for all. The damage from the Azotol's attacks was kept to a minimum; no more than a hundred people total lost their lives. Although Zizimit's attacks had left some damage, the city of Puebla was able to repair it all, and to this day Puebla continues to honor the loss of life brought by the Azotol's attacks, as well as the heroism displayed by the Fuerza Motoriz, or Motor Force as it's translated into English.

Sadly, the Eternal Engine was destroyed in the final battle with Zizimit. However, in the year 2020, Dr Almodovar managed to recreate his magnificent invention, bringing humanity closer to a new era free from oil.

Why aren't these Rangers more well known? There are a handful of reasons; Mesogog's attacks were gaining more national attention in the US, while worldwide many nations were welcoming the new influx of alien immigrants. Furthermore, in spite of Zizimit's power, he was never considered more than a national, not global, threat. In spite of this, the Fuerza Motoriz remain popular in Mexico, to the point that they are considered national heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger Teams You Never Knew**

 **Team 2: Chuanqi Zhongdui Power Rangers**

(This team is based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger)

When the Super Megaforce first transformed into this team, they didn't know what to make of it. Gosei, their mentor, explained that it was part of a set of powers "never before seen on Earth." He was right, but his answer implied that these new powers existed on other planets. Such an assertion is simply not true; some of the new powers unlocked by the Super Megaforce were simply powers that existed previously, but were yet to be used. This particular team's powers were in fact created decades before the Super Megaforce first used them; in the year 1994 to be more precise.

When the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger's powers were drained by Lord Zedd's monster Turbanshell, Zordon of Eltar saw the need to create a new Ranger. Tapping into the Morphing Grid, Zordon began to draw energy from the Sixth Spectrum, the part of the Morphing Grid that creates what are tentatively called "Sixth Rangers," which are Rangers that are slightly stronger than the other members of their teams. From this he created the Mighty Morphing White Ranger.

What Zordon didn't realize until years later was that he also accidentally created a new set of powers, as all Ranger teams follow the same "vibrations" of the Morphing Grid, and the White Ranger's vibrations were inherently different from the Green Ranger's. Alongside the White Ranger, Zordon created Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink ranger powers that he never got to use. He fully intended to create Power Coins to harness these new powers for his Ranger team, but chose instead to use the stronger Turbo powers created by Billy. For this reason, the new set of powers remained unused by Zordon.

Gosei, having known of Zordon's accidental creation, first harnessed these Powers into the Legendary Ranger Keys. Once the Super Megaforce Rangers first turned into this new team, he dubbed them the "Squadron" or "Legendary Squadron" Rangers. Unsatisfied with the knowledge that his Master's work remained unfinished, Gosei then proceeded to create his own Power Coins for this new team.

What he discovered was that these new powers also synchronized with the old Thunderzords, destroyed by Rito Revolto in the year 1995. When he finished creating the new powers, he also created replicas of the Thunderzords; unlike the previous Zords, these new Zords existed by themselves instead of being upgraded from the original Dinozords with the power of Thunder. He was also pleased to see that the White Ranger powers were restored, as the White Tiger Power Coin remanifested itself alongside the new coins. There were five new coins in all: Red Dragon, Green Lion, Blue Unicorn, Yellow Qilin, and Pink Phoenix.

One year after the Armada attack the city of Nanjing, People's Republic of China, was attacked by Bones of Creation (Sen Luo Ku Gu), an old foe of the Jade Emperor himself. Gosei debated wether to send his Megaforce Rangers to stop him, but instead chose to let them continue with their lives. Instead, Gosei took a new form, that of a dragon statue, and moved to Nanjing, where he recruited a team of five teenagers.

The Red Ranger was called Dan Heng, a Kung Fu student of the prestigious Beijing Kung Fu Academy. The Blue Ranger was called Shang Bu Huan, a High School student and one of the top ten calligraphers of his age group in the city of Nanjing. Green was a High School dropout called Gui Niao, a young man who loved magic tricks and hoped to become a magician. Yellow was Juan Can Yu, a hot blooded young man with a talent for martial arts hindered by a thirst for fame and recognition. Finally there's Dan Heng's cousin, Dan Fei, a practinioner of Tai Chi Chuan who longed to be taken seriously by the men in her life, including her cousin.

The last Ranger to join the fight was the young Xiao Huangdi, a ten year old from an affluent family who came to admire the new Rangers and longed to join them. On a trip to China, Tommy Oliver ran into this boy, who risked his life to save the older man's infant daughter from the clutches of the Bones of Creation's minions. For his bravery, Tommy gifted the young lad the sword Saba, who in turn entrusted the boy with the White Power Coin, and with it the powers of the White Ranger.

These new Rangers called themselves the Chuanqi Zhongduai, or "Legendary Squadron." It should be noted that China has a long history of supernatural attacks being felled by groups of extraordinary heroes, and they would retroactively be called the Chanqi Zhongduai. The last of these teams existed a thousand years ago, when the young prince Ne Zha teamed up with Erlang Shen and Son Wukong to stop the dragon emperor Ao Guang from destroying China. The new team of Power Rangers combined this title with that of "Power Rangers" to convey a message to the world: China's tradition of heroes continues with a new generation. It is for this reason that they insist they be called "Legendary Squadron Power Rangers" instead of the "Power Rangers Legendary Squadron."

The reason this Ranger team is so relatively unknown is so ridiculous it's almost embarassing: it's more to do with politics than anything else. During the years of 2015 and 2016, when this team was most active, the world was in political war in Syria, the Brexit campaign, the Ukranian crisis, the US elections, all helped contribute to eclipsing this team of Ranger's activities. It got to the point that, in Twitter, news of a C list actor cheating on her boyfriend with the star of "Teen Wolf" was trending more than news of Bones of Creation's defeat! A team of young heroes was busy saving a world that was slowly destroying itself. Of course things got better with time, but still...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranger Teams You Never Knew**

 **Team 3: Prism Power Rangers**

(This team is based on Choushinsei Flashman)

On the other side of the Galaxy there's a planet called Prisma which orbits a white star called Choushinsei. The people of this world, the Prismatics, are a peaceful humanoid people who had developed technology quite similar to our own, but had never known war. They managed to tap into the Morphing Grid, but found little to no use for it. That is, until the Warstar attacked.

Long before the Warstar alligned with the Armada, they were an independent force that sought to conquer the galaxy for themselves. The Warstar was the most dangerous group of space conquerors besides the Machine Empire, counting on a large number of conquered races to serve them. Their most numerous was the Insectoid race, a species of insect people that could rapidly reproduce. The Insectoids were their footsoldiers, the front line fighters in their campaigns for conquest. Even Lord Zedd and Master Vile knew better than to risk crossing their paths

The leader of the Warstar was Grand Warlord Pandeus, a being that sought to subject everything living to his will. Aiding Pandeus was the Fearcat Cheetala, a ruthless warrior with an unquenchable thirst for carnage. Blueskull, a biological weapon created by Pandeus to lead the Insectoids in battle. Half of his body was biological, while the other half was machine; a horrifying testament to Pandeus' disregard for life. The final warrior was a beast from the dark planet Noctus, named Shrieker. A bat man capable of flight, Shrieker was a cunning and ruthless warrior.

Never before having fought a war, the Prismatics were overwhelmed at first by the Wasrtar's attacks. However, a Prismatic named Doctor Lumisia created five Morphers that could tap not just unto the Morphing Grid, but also from the powerful light of Choushinsei itself. The end result was a set of Powers she named "Prism." She needed five people to help wield the Prism powers; her own children volunteered to take this fight.

The oldest, Nova, was Red. The second oldest, Stella, was Yellow. Then came the middle child, Flash, as Green. Second youngest, Sparky, was Blue. And finally the baby of the family, Lumina, was Pink. The five siblings defended Prisma with all their might, eventually becoming heroes.

Their main weapons were the Prism Cannon, which required all five Rangers to wield, and could destroy any monster in one blow. Their second main weapon, to be used when the Warstar inevitably made their monsters grow, was the Prism Megazord, formed from the Prism Tank Zord, the Prism Flyer Zord, and the Prism Scout Zord. The Prism Megazord, however, was destroyed by a Warstar monster named Marabunta.

Their father, who had abandoned the family due to his warrior nature being out of synch with the pacifist nature of the Prismatics, had returned. In spite of everything, he loved his children and their mother, and so returned to help protect them from the Warstar. He brought with him a weapon that could help the Prism Rangers: the Titan Light Ultrazord. The Titan Light Ultrazord had three modes; the first was the Carrier Zord, which resembled an Earth tractor pulling a trailer behind it. The second mode was known as Titan Light Warriorzord, which is obtained when the tractor part of the carrier zord transforms into a human shaped zord. Finally, when the trailer component combines with the Titan Light Warriorzord, it creates the Titan Light Ultrazord.

With every defeat, Pandeus grew more and more irritated and irrational, to the point that he decided to attack Prisma himself. In a colossal confrontation, the Prism Rangers defeated their foe, bringing a temporary end to the Warstar, as well as peace to Prisma for many centuries...

Six centuries later, an Insectoid named Malkor would reform the Warstar, comprised almost exclusively of Insectoids. A new intergalactic power had arisen in this time, however: the Armada, led by Emperor Mavro. Malkor swore fealty to Mavro, and the rest is history...

The Prism Power Rangers are legends in the world of Prisma, but on Earth, no one had heard of them until the Super Megaforce had unlocked their powers. This is logical, as after the ordeal with the Warstar, Prisma became more isolationist in their relationship with the rest of the Universe, to the point that few people are even aware it exists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranger Teams You Never Knew**

 **Team 4: Crimebusters**

(This team is based on JAKQ Dengekitai)

Not all Power Rangers teams have the words "Power Rangers" as part of their name. However, this doesn't entirely stop them from being considered Rangers. Consider how the Solaris Knight is still a Power Ranger, yet the Phantom Ranger isn't. In the same way, one of the earliest known team of Earth made Power Rangers weren't even called "Power Rangers" at all; they were known as the Crimebusters.

The Crimebusters are unique among Ranger teams in that they were recruited by a former Power Ranger: Ken Song, of the Ranger team that was later called the "Power Rangers of the New Frontier," but who at the time were known only as the Power Rangers. In the year 1977, Ken Song, who lived in New York at the time, was absolutely sickened by the astronomically high crime rate that had plagued the city. He considered donning his old Yellow Ranger suit, but he decided against it, as he did not wish to sully the legacy of the Power Rangers any further. Instead, he recruited five citizens to fight crime.

Unlike the previous team, whose identities were publicly known from Day 1, the identity of the Crimebusters was kept a secret both from the public as well as the government. To this day, no one knows who they were. Even Ken Song's involvement with the Crimebusters was unknown to the world until his memoirs were posthumously published in the year 1997.

There were five members in all, with Song acting as Mission Control. The first member was given the code name "Joker's Wild," and his suit was mostly White with a rainbow motif of Red, Yellow, Green and Blue. Joker's Wild served as field leader of the Crimebusters. The second member was known as "Ace of Spades," and his suit was Red. Third was "King of Clubs," whose suit was colored Green. Next is "Queen of Hearts", donning Pink. Finally, there's "Jack of Diamonds," wearing Blue.

A playing card motif was chosen for this team for several reasons. First off, Song was paying tribute to his friend, the late John Hill, Red Ranger to the team Song belonged to. John Hill loved superheroes, and in fact a youth reading comic books is what helped him be the inspiring leader he was. The second reason was that Song wanted his heroes to have easy to remember code names. Song himself used the code name "All-Ten" when communicating with his team.

Although the Crimebusters started off fighting crime in New York, eventually Earth was besieged by a new threat: rogue robots created by the US military. These machines were designed, created, and controlled by a man known only as Doctor H. No one at the time knew who this man was, but recently declassified material establishes that he came from a different dimension. Evidence suggests he came from the same dimension as the RPM Rangers, as one of his few folders that have survived his last battle with the Crimebusters has the name "Alphabet Soup" on it. As to the reason why the USAF employed him, it's due to the fact that he impersonated an American scientist employed by the USAF named Jack Henderson.

There are many reasons why this team is obscure, most of them having to do with politics. First, the United States government was embarrassed that not only did a threat slip by their radar unnoticed, but that an outside force dealt with it, humiliating America's armed forces. Further, the fact of the matter is that the machines Doctor H used were still, legally, property of the USAF; their defeat was a further humiliation to the US government. Furthermore, the Crimebusters always worked "in the shadows" in a manner of speaking, seldomly appearing in public, always driving the machine threats away from populated areas. For this reason, barely anyone knows about, much less remembers, the Crimebusters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger Teams You Never Knew**

 **Team 5: Earth Defense Team**

(This team is based on Battle Fever J)

While Ken Song was directing the Crimebusters, the surviving members of his previous Ranger team preferred to honor John Hill's final dream: of a united world free of war. For this reason, the surviving members of the Power Rangers of the New Frontier pooled all their resources to make this dream come true. The idea was to help bring the world closer together by creating an international team of Rangers from various different countries. In the year 1979, the team was finally formed.

To prevent any incidents between the USA and the USSR, it was decided that a Ranger from both countries would serve the team, but neither would lead. It was decided that a neutral country should offer a citizen to help lead the new team. Although the former Pink Ranger of the New Frontier, Norma Jean, was eyeing Yugoslavia for a Ranger, it was decided that a young soldier from Japan, one Keichi Ichimonji, would fit the bill better.

From France, Jean Francois Duvalier, ace pilot, ballroom dancing champ, and all around ladie's man, volunteered to be on the team. The country of Kenya also saw a volunteer in the form of Crown Prince Albert Mumia the First of the AbaWanga kingdom. From the Soviet Union, former cosmonaut Bohdan Sevchenko lent his services; having seen the Earth without borders, he agreed with what the EDT was trying to do. From the United States of America the psychic known as Diane Martin, former US agent of a secret group known only as the "Children Who Stare at Goats," was assigned to the team.

The EDT suits, like the New Frontier suits, had to be put on manually. However, unlike the New Frontier suits, these suits were not powered by Dirilium; rather, they were powered by man's first successful connection to the Morphing Grid. The EDT suits would be powered up by the team shouting in unison "Earth Defense Team, go!" This would cause the energy of the Morphing Grid to course through the suits, giving their wearers increased strength, speed, stamina, and in Diane's case, increased awareness of her surroundings.

The suits themselves, however, appear to be somewhat ridiculous, especially by today's standards. However, they were designed, first and foremost, to be practical as well as comfortable. Jean Francois himself described wearing the suit as "feeling extremely comfortable, like a pair of silk pajamas." Albert described moving in the suits as feeling "as if I wore nothing at all; the suit and I were one." This is in stark contrast to the New Frontier suits, which were bulky and uncomfortable.

A particular point of contention has always been Diane Martin's helmet looking like it had hair. This wasn't "hair" per se; it was a layer of Irrilium made to control Diane's psychic abilities from going out of control thanks to the energy of the Morphing Grid. The problem of excess energy was one the EDT faced quite often; this problem was solved by having the Rangers (called that for convenience) dancing at the start, and sometimes during, their battles.

The Rangers battled a force known as the Black Skull Army, a terrorist organization that wanted to destroy all nations by plunging the world into an eternal state of war. This organization was led by a man known as "Black Skull," who was later revealed to be a former Nazi called Herman Schroeder. Aiding Black Skull was a woman known only as Doctor I, origins unknown. Doctor I was in charge of the "Soldier Improvement Project" or SIP, which turned Black Skull soldiers and sympathizers into mutants of extraordinary power. Leading the BSA forces into battle was Admiral Jetstone, a cruel man with a face covered in scars.

To aid them in their fight against the BSA, China had lent the EDT a weapon known as "The Super Samurai," a giant robot designed by the Communist Forces of China to help destroy the Japanese Empire during World War 2. It was designed to resemble a samurai specifically as a way to humiliate Japan; however, it was never deployed as Japan surrendered to the Allied Forces two weeks before construction on the Super Samurai had finished. Retroactively, it would be classified as a Zord.

Another weapon, designed by Switzerland, was the All-Bat, a special sidearm wielded by each of the Rangers that could transform into a wide variety of weapons: sais, swords, nunchaku, etc. When the five are combined, they can create a cannon called the Super Shooter.

In the final showdown with the BSA, the Earth Defense Team lost the Super Samurai, but managed to defeat Black Skull himself, bringing him before the International Court for his crimes against humanity. The world was saved, thanks to the EDT...

Or so it would seem. Unfortunately, it was during this time that the Cold War was heating up, so to speak. Ronald Reagan was elected President of the United States, the USSR was invading Afghanistan; a nuclear confrontation between both countries seemed inevitable. Plans to increase the team's roster by having Rangers from East Germany, Egypt, Israel, China, and the United Kingdom were completely scrapped. In the year 1984, the EDT was completely disbanded. Many citizens of Earth completely underestimated what a threat the Black Skull Army actually posed, and so the Earth Defense Team was forgotten in the midst of the Nuclear Scare. Earth would have to wait another 9 years before a new team of Power Rangers would rise up and save the world, this time from a menace based on the Moon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranger Teams You Never Knew**

 **Team 6: Power Rangers Express Force**

(This team is based on Ressha Sentai ToQGer)

After defeating the Armada, Gosei had left the Super Megaforce team to lead out the normal, peaceful lives they had earned. Orion left to search for Andresians, Jake, Gia, Noah, and Emma left for college, and Troy took to traveling the world. Life was sweet...

For about two years. In the year 2017, the Super Megaforce Rangers felt bored with their lives. Jake and Gia found out they had little in common and so they broke up. Emma found out the hard way that college was not for her, having flunked her first year after a series of severe panic attacks. Noah felt lonelier than ever, having gone to the prestigious Silver Hills Tech. Orion returned to Earth, having nowhere else to go as he found no other Andresians. And Troy? He had been missing for three months.

After a particularly nasty fight with his new girlfriend, Jake took a long walk. At night, he came across a magnificent, multicolored train. With his curiosity getting the better of him, Jake entered the train and met the mysterious Doctor J, a very odd man who wore purple pants with a blue shirt and a white lab coat. Doctor J explained that Jake had found the Trans-Dimensional Train, and that he had come to Jake's home dimension to stop an evil force.

That evil force was the Shadow Gang, a criminal organization led by Don Capone, the illegitimate son of Divatox and Lothor. Aiding Don Capone was his personal bodyguard General Paine, as well as his capos Lady Naztee, Baron von Badd, and Count Numbarr. The Shadow Gang's enforcers were known as Daboyz, which resembled train robbers or gangsters from the 1920's. Leading the squads of Daboyz were mutated humans known as "Made Men," though it must be clarified that some were women.

Don Capone had managed to one day steal Doctor J's trans-dimensional technology, allowing him to create his own dimension crossing train. With it, Don Capone began to cross the dimensions, stealing whatever valuables he and his gang could get their hands on.

Doctor J explained to Jake that, basing himself off of Doctor K's notes, he too tapped into the Morphing Grid in order to create his own team of Rangers. Doctor J then asks Jake to be his Red Ranger, and to recruit a team of at least four more heroes to be Rangers. Jake didn't hesitate (well, with Gia he did, a little) to ask his old teammates to take up the good fight one more time. Noah, Emma, and Orion immediately said yes. Gia hesitated a little to work with Jake again, but agreed to set her own feelings aside for the greater good. Emma asked if Troy had been considered; Jake reluctantly told her that no one had seen Troy for months.

The new team had been formed. Jake was Red Express, Noah was Blue Express, Gia was Yellow Express, Orion Green, and Emma Pink. Together, the five called themselves the Express Force (a name Gia hated and Noah didn't care for).

Besides fighting the Shadow Gang, the Express Force also dedicated themselves to finding Troy. With time, it was found that Troy wasn't on Earth, but on the Moon. It turned out that Troy and Robo Knight went to the Moon to deal with some monsters, but they turned out to be just Finster and Scorpina making new GOOD monsters to help populate the Moon. Troy stayed with Scorpina, finding her to be very attractive. Robo Knight stayed on the Moon to help protect the new monsters. But when Troy was asked to come back to Earth, he greatly hesitated, having found joy with the long reformed Scorpina. It was she who convinced Troy to pick up the good fight once more, having recognized that the Universe would always need Rangers.

Troy was surprised, but pleased, to see that his friend had become the new Red Ranger. Troy was allowed to choose his own new Ranger color; he chose Orange. Together, the Express Force dedicated themselves to stopping Don Capone's Shadow Gang, culminating in a confrontation against said gang in a dimension known as the Eldrimension, a dimension of pure evil...

Don Capone intended to recruit a monster known as Emperor Darkdeath to do his bidding, but instead he found himself facing a mutiny. Darkdeath and his wife, Empress E Vile, took command of the Shadow Gang, turning the former band of criminals into a force for conquest. Darkdeath's goal: the subjugation of the entire multiverse. What Doctor J feared most had come true: his technology would be used for pure evil.

To help stop this menace, Jake asked what could be done, but Doctor J had no clue. He knew of no force that could stop a menace like Emperor Darkdeath. Jake, however, refused to surrender, and said that he intended to fight Darkdeath to his very last breath. This impressed Gia, who at that moment remembered what she loved most about Jake: his resilience. Gia happily declared that, no matter what Jake did, she'd be with him. Emma, Noah, Orion, and Troy all agreed. Their unbreakable friendship helped give birth to a new power: the Super Express Engine, which could power up the Express Rangers with a golden armor shaped like a train engine. Thus, the Express Force dubbed themselves the Express Superforce (a name Gia came up with herself. Noah liked it).

Emperor Darkdeath and Empress E Vile were far, far more capable villains than Don Capone ever was, a fact that made him boil with rage. Swearing vengeance, Don Capone spent his time creating Ranger Powers for his own. He failed, so he decided instead to steal one of Doctor J's morphers. The one he stole was the Black Express Morpher, turning him into the Black Express Ranger. Upon finding out that Don Capone had once again stolen his technology, Doctor J created a new morpher for himself, turning him into the Purple Express Ranger.

Joining forces with the Express Rangers in their final battle with Darkdeath and E Vile, Don Capone managed to help bring an end to his most hated enemy. Sadly for him, but not for the rest of the law abiding Universe, the Shadow Gang had been completely decimated by Darkdeath's poor policy of treating low level criminals as if they were soldiers and then sending them off to fight armies. Don Capone was quick to smugly point this out as the Rangers destroyed the evil emperor. With no Shadow Gang left, however, Don Capone had nothing. So Jake and his fellow Rangers, along with Doctor J, turned the former crime boss in to Space Patrol Delta, where he currently faces a thirty year sentence.

This chapter in the lives of the former Super Megaforce tends to get ignored for a few reasons. First off, Don Capone himself was one of the least menacing villains the Power Rangers had ever encountered. The fact is, the multiverse was never REALLY in any danger because of him; he was just a crook out to make a quick buck. In fact, had he not stolen Doctor J's technology, no one would have ever even HEARD of him! Emperor Darkdeath himself, however, was a true menace. Had he been in charge of a far more competent force, he could have conquered the multiverse with ease.

Another reason why this iteration of the Megaforce was not so popular was due to their suits. Simply put, the suits were underwhelming, to the point that some people consider them the WORST suits in the history of Power Rangers. Emma herself, not one for fashion, felt embarrassed wearing her Express Force suit. Noah described the suits as "lacking in polish; a stark contrast to the majesticness of the original Megaforce suits, or the cutting edge of the Super Megaforce suits." Even Orion thought the suits "don't look too good."

However, the Rangers themselves consider this time period a very important part of their lives. Jake demonstrated his skills as a leader, raising his confidence and maturity. Emma got over her depression, being reminded that there's more to life than test scores or diplomas, and that her future is in her hands. Orion and Noah learned that they were never truly alone, and will always have the rest of the Rangers as their friends for life, and in the case of Orion, as his new family. Troy wished to return to the Moon, but was surprised and glad to see that Scorpina went to Earth specifically to spend the rest of her life with him; the two married and had three children. As for Gia...

Gia loved the new, more confident Jake. Gia and Jake resumed their relationship, this time with a mutual admiration for each other's strengths. After months of begging and pleading, Jake finally accepted Gia's marriage proposal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranger Teams You Never Knew**

 **Team 7: Power Rangers STT (Special Tactics Team)**

(This team is based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters)

One hundred years after the fall of Venjix, the RPM Ranger's home dimension entered a period of peace and progress. Recycling the old Venjix attack bot technology and using it instead for good, humanity began a new era of man AND machine, where AI's are given rights and are considered "non-human persons." The dome around Corinth was kept as a historical site, with a new city having been built around it: Prometheus. The city of Prometheus was built by man and machine, for man and machine. Several districts were populated entirely by robots, while others were either mostly human or totally integrated between humans and robots.

But this peace was fragile. Several humans took issue with giving equal rights to robots; likewise, many robots felt looked down on for crimes they never committed. The humans that looked down on robots created Buddy Roids: unthinking, unfeeling machines built only to serve humans. Several robots took issue with this, and began to move away from Prometheus and into the Wastelands. These robots founded Circuit Town, a haven for "non-human persons." This happened the day before someone broke into the Ranger Museum of Corinth, stealing the old RPM Morphers.

A year later, a mysterious virus began infecting the Buddy Roids, turning them violent. Although Prometheus counted on a rather sophisticated security system, the Buddy Roids were somehow much stronger than they were designed to be. To counter this new menace, the government of Prometheus created a new team of Rangers, improving greatly on Doctor K's old plans and schematics by implementing new technologies. This new team was called the Special Tactics Team.

Originally, there were three. The leader of the team was Rhett Johnson, police lieutenant. He served as Ranger Operator Agent Red. Second on the team was ten year SWAT veteran Link Dougal, serving as Ranger Operator Agent Blue. Finally, detective Zelda Smith was Ranger Operator Series Yellow. To aid them in their fight new and intelligent Buddy Roids were created to serve each specific Ranger. Red was aided by Cheetahbot, a Roid built for combat. Blue was assisted by Gorritron, a Roid built to be a walking arsenal. Finally, Yellow had Bunnadar, a Roid built for recon duty.

The addition of the Buddy Roids to the team was met with great scorn by a large portion of the populace, due to a growing anti-Robot sentiment. As more and more Buddy Roids went rogue, people began to distrust robots more, to the point where lynchings were becoming common place. The government kept trying to point out that only the unintelligent Buddy Roids were going rogue, but a new underground movement, the Luddites, kept pushing their anti-robot narrative, slowly gaining more support with each passing day.

Not helping the government's case was the fact that the rogue Buddy Roids were being assisted by a new force of robotic foot soldier. The STT Rangers christened these strange robots "Tinheads" because the metal that covered their heads seemed to be made of tin. Of course they were actually made of a light but durable metal called Tinotium, but that's besides the point. Tinheads didn't just aid the Buddy Roids on the land, they also piloted Warzords that could cause a lot of destruction. For a while it was believed that the Tinheads were coming from Circuit Town.

Robin Smith, director of Prometheus' Defense Ministry (and Zelda's father) insisted on going to Circuit Town to dispel these rumors. Escorted by the Rangers, the four were shocked to discover not a town, but a giant factory. A lone robot named Gamma 14 stood by the entrance, waving at the Rangers for help.

Gamma 14 explained that, within a month of the town's founding, a human came to Circuit Town with a box. When he opened the box the robots of Circuit Town began to lose their sense of self, becoming mindless machines. Gamma 14 was unaffected as he had built a strong firewall in his Motherboard, protecting his intelligence from outside interference. Gamma then explained how the man directed the machines to build the factory, which not only made Tinheads, but Warzords as well.

Zelda was the one who commented that this incident could be related to the theft of the old RPM Morphers. Robin took Gamma 14 with him, back to Prometheus. He took out two morphers, keeping one for himself and giving the other to Gamma. Thus the two became the Gold and Silver STT Rangers.

It was eventually discovered that John Doe, leader of the Luddites, was the man who stole the RPM morphers. The reason he gave was unbelievable: a voice in his head, which he called "Messiah," told him that doing so would help bring humanity closer to Paradise. John Doe was a 112 year old man, previously believed to be senile. A scan of his body revealed, however, a horrifying truth: he was a Venjix Infiltrator. The voice in his head was the Venjix Virus communicating with him, using him to start a new plan to destroy all of humanity.

With his plan exposed, Venjix spread his influence to every robot he could. Infecting almost all of Prometheus' technology, the Rangers saw no choice but to destroy literally everything, from the robots, to their cars, even to the Buddy Roids they had grown so accustomed to. Understanding that Venjix was a threat to the world. Gamma 14 volunteered to destroy himself, so as to make sure Venjix and his ilk would never return. With most of nature destroyed and without the blessing of technology, humanity entered a new, dark age. But in a century's time, Magic would be rediscovered...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranger Teams You Never Knew**

 **Team 8: Power Rangers Guardianes Voladores**

(This team is based on Chojin Sentai Jetman)

In the year 1999, Earth faced a period of reconstruction after the events of the Countdown to Destruction. Most nations had the clemency of facing relatively minor threats; mostly street crime. Other countries, like Argentina, were attacked by the forces of Evil.

Argentina was attacked by the forces of Galactor, a space conqueror who managed to avoid the Z-Wave that erradicated Dark Specter's forces. When news of Dark Specter's demise reached Galactor, he sought to make a name for himself by conquering Earth. He chose to attack Argentina first as a show of strength.

Sadly for him, amateur astronomer Elian Murrieta had managed to detect his ship. Panicking, he told his father, world renowned engineer Gabriel Murrieta. Gabriel had been experimenting on the Morphing Grid for six years by then, inspired by the Power Rangers, theorizing that they used Earth's energy for power. His experiments yielded results, as he managed to discover the Morphing Grid. He created five Morphers, with suits based on the legendary Aguila Azul (Blue Eagle), guardian of the northern part of Argentina.

Murrieta chose five teenagers to help him defend Earth. The first was Alejandro Corazon, fearless and bold, as Halcon Rojo (Red Falcon). La Golondrina Azul (Blue Swallow) was the beautiful Mercedes Garcia, agile and graceful. Buho Amarillo (Yellow Owl) was Hector Velez, strong and jovial. Cisn Blanca (White Swan) was the kind and nurturing Jacinta Flores. Finally, Condor Negro (Black Condor) was a Native American boy named Teofilo Guzman, humble but courageous. Murrieta christened the team the Guardianes Voladores (Flying Guardians), because their suits gave them flying powers.

Galactor was not expecting Power Rangers to resist him; in fact he specifically chose Argentina as the starting point of his invasion because of how far away it was from any nations that could have Ranger teams. However, since he was too proud to back down, he pressed on with his attack.

Galactor's forces included the Magmanites, aliens from the world of Magmania made entirely of cooled magma. They were his foot soldiers. His monsters were created by an alien named Roopox, who had the head of a centipede. Roopox would create "Monsterizer capsules," which were pod like capsules that would get launched into Earth, find an object, fuse with it, and create a monster. Most monsters would name themselves by whatever they were made of. The very first of these, a monster made from a tick, called itself the "Bugsucker." Another monster, made from a leaky faucet, called itself "Leakerman."

Although each of Galactor's attacks would be countered by the Guardianes Voladores, Galactor's aggressions would draw the attention of the legendary Blue Eagle. Blue Eagle would join the team in their battle against the forces of Galactor.

One day Galactor descended upon Earth, laying a trap for the Rangers. The Rangers were quickly surrounded by a thousand Magmanites, with Galactor smirking as his ship beamed him up. A new team of allies had arrived just in the nick of time: the Sombras Voladoras (Flying Shadows), a team of highly skilled assassins, brought together by the government to aid the Guardians. Although the Rangers scored a victory, it came at a price: Aguila Azul, as well as three of the Shadows, were killed in action. Unwilling to let this slide, the Guardianes took their Celeste Megazord towards Galactor's ship, destroying it and putting an end to the wanna-be conqueror.

The Guardianes Voladores are legendary in South America, to the point that twenty years later, they're still referred to as Argentina's finest heroes. Elsewhere, though, this team is virtually unknown.


End file.
